


Shadow Tag

by Shockcakes



Series: Canalave's Secret Archives [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Licking, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Calem really needs to learn to stop receiving Pokemon from random strangers





	Shadow Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting a little more with Pokephilia fics. My parents are so proud of me.

“You really haven’t noticed _anything_ particularly strange?” Serena inquired, her arms crossed while visibly deadpan.

Calem scratched his chin, seemingly lost in thought as he walked alongside his best friend. “Mmmmm…nope!” He shrugged casually, entirely ignorant of where her eyes aimed. “It is sort of breezy out this evening!”

“Mhm.” Serena was timing him. It had been roughly 7 minutes since they began their usual stroll through Lumoise city. It was, fortunately, night time and not many people were meandering about. Usually, that meant there were fewer chances of her being embarrassed while out in public with the boy.

Tonight was no exception.

Serena knew her best friend could be somewhat…oblivious. There was no sense in informing him about his blunders as ridiculous as they had gotten over the years and into semi-adulthood. How could he learn that way?

“Hey Cal?” She inquired in nonchalance, still hoping that he’d pick up on where her gaze was aimed. “How’s Blinky?”

“Blinky?” He briefly pondered about his recently received Gengar. Its original trainer wailed desperately about the woes he faced with the mischievous ghost type. At least he _thought_ they were woes. He didn’t really hear much beyond ‘Please, just _take it_!’. “She’s great! I think I’m finally getting her to behave!”

“How’s so?”

“Well, she stopped breaking Foxy’s wands,”

“Mhm.”

“And she stopped scaring mom in the morning,”

Serena winced at the punishment Miss Grace had to deal with. “Uhhh-huh.”

“Oh! And she even helped me get dressed!”

8 minutes.

“She _did_ , didn’t she?”

Calem nodded joyfully. “I mean, sure she was a little-” He recalled to the numerous times Blinky levitated around him, playfully phasing in and out of his line of view. Strangely, she seemed to keep his focus above waist level.

“-distracting?” Serena grimaced, skillfully steering him away from a couple taking their toddler out for a stroll.

“Nah, that’s not it…I do think I’m really getting through to her, though!”

“And you’re _certain_ she dressed you properly?”

Calem scoffed. “Of course! She got me my shirt, my hat, my jacket, my shoes…” He droned off, listing each and every little article on his person. Serena still aimed her head downwards. She counted 9 minutes this time. “…My potions, my trainer ID, my badge case, and my pa-“

Calem paused, his face going blank as his hands patted at his waist and eventually his legs. With a defeated pout, his arms deflated to his sides. “…Pants.” The realization dawned on him that his only decency from the waist down was the Luvdisc boxer shorts that Serena had repeatedly told him he needed to get rid of.

“Pants.” Serena echoed.

\--

It was peculiar how Calem would leave the ghost Pokemon sitting politely on his bed – grinning like an angel as though she could do no wrong – and return to find her, locked in that same position, now with his room now a mess of strewed clothing littered across the floor. The lights were switched off, the only source of light coming from the full moon outside of his open window. Her inky black form blended into the darkness, the few elements of standing out being her white toothy grin and her red eyes. The trainer stood at his door, eying the “innocent” shadow.

“ ** _Blinky_** …”

He scolded her, his arms crossed and his pants…still missing. Calem put up a valiant effort in marching over to the mischievous rascal but the ocean of forlorn socks and underwear turned his stride into an awkward wade. As he reached the bed, he was met with the impish smile native to each member of the Gengar race.

Blinky had displayed a peculiar trait unique from most other Gengar. Shapeshifting had been a trick that came naturally to them, morphing their faces and grimaces as an effort to scare and terrify others; whether as a means of defending territory or to simply play pranks. Blinky, with her warped sense of humor, saw fit to take it several steps further. The Pokemon would shift herself in several absurd and exaggerated ways, her typical method of “toying” with others. Calem seemed to be a special case to her.

It started with her hair, making use of the spikes native to her kind and creating a styled mess of tendril-like curls made almost specifically for being flicked whenever Calem was near. Then came the working her of hips into its curvy shape, swaying her cheeks as they expanded into an optimal shape for grinding against his face as he slept. It took several mornings for him to realize the pillows smothering him weren’t exactly what he thought they were. Her breasts inflated to the proportions seen among by the young men with an internet connection and too much free time on their hands. Each day, Calem would find his shirts getting looser and looser as he discovered her wearing them out with her massive bosom. The puckish ghost type took a liking to his favorite black tee which, even now, was crying out for it’s suffering to end.

Despite her lewd sense of playfulness, Calem never seemed to mind or even care about the obscenity of his Pokemon. However, his priorities were never exactly what one could refer to as “rational”.

“How many times have I told you that people have to wear pants?” He waved his finger in reprimand. Blinky jokingly mimicked her trainer’s pose, matching his chastising expression. “Blinky…” Calem’s hands placed on his hips, again repeated by Blinky, even chirping in the similarly to how he stated her name.

They stared each other down in a tense silence.

It didn’t take long for one of them to cave. “…Daw, I can’t stay mad at you, ya undead little sweetheart!” Calem squished her soft and pinchable cheeks like a doting child. “I just don’t get why someone would just give away a perfectly adorable cutie like you!” He held her from her underarms and swung her around. The Pokemon was surprisingly light, most likely due to its ghost typing allowing it to float effortlessly.

Blinky smiled, blushing from the attention he would shower her with. “Oh, you little rascal.” It was a well-known fact (meaning Calem most likely didn’t know) that training a Gengar was notoriously difficult, especially if not trained from their base evolution line. Horror stories would arise from trainers found traumatized or even gone missing due to their inability to control one.

By that logic, any and all red flags would fly directly over the boy’s head.

“But seriously, Blinky, I need my pants ok. Serena says I can only embarrass myself in public so many times before her parents decide to get a restraining order.” As Calem spoiled his toxic death ghost, her gaze shifted down to his crotch, the prize the Pokemon had since been aiming for. A sinister grin locked upon her lips.

Calem remained unsuspecting of her hands. In a single deft movement, Blinky dove for the trainer’s ribcage.

“Blinky? WOAH GE-“ Calem folded in an instant. He fell into a mess of titters and giggles as her ghostly digits attacked his sensitive spots mercilessly. “BLINKY!” He managed to choke out. “WAI-WAI-WAIT HOLD ON!” The Gengar tickled him with zero remorse, her fingers running up and around his sides. He put up a pitiful fight, desperate swings and hand waves easily phasing through Blinky’s ethereal form. The trainer puffed and wheezed, several failed attempts at calling for her to stop dying in his throat. Minutes of wrestling and laughter were eventually brought to an end with Calem falling to his back on his bed, panting in exhaustion.

His eyes opened in between huffs, meeting Blinky’s piercing gaze. “ _Ohhhhhh_ , I see whatcher doin’. Staring contest huh?” He chuckled arrogantly. “I should warn you that I’ve beaten Foxy 50 consecutive times in a row!” He said, ignorant of the fact that his Delphox had been losing on purpose to get him to keep quiet. There was a competitive twinkle in his smile. “Once I get to starin’, I…never…nev…er”

Calem’s speech melted to a drone. His face fell blank, stuck mid-sentence and rendered unable to remove his gaze from her piercing red eyes. Blinky giggled wickedly as hypnosis held him completely at her whim.

With eager enthusiasm, she freely played with her trainer. Her hands were placed on his face, merrily going back and forth between playfully squeezing his cheeks and stretching his face into funny expressions. She was free to poke and prod as she hovered above him, her gleeful chirps and laughs doing nothing to spur him from his vacant state.

Blinky spiritedly ran her tongue along Calem’s face, an act that would normally garner a negative reaction, yet he had no reaction to give. As a result, she decided to press further, forcing her way past his lips. Their mouths connecting into a wet, sloppy kiss. Her tongue explored, Calem’s own organ willed awake by order of Blinky’s hypnotic gaze. Their muscles danced in lax rhythm, Blinky chirping happily into Calem’s throat. Blinky had long since failed to understand why humans would perform such actions until she finally tried it for herself. She reeled back, tongue lolling from the side of her mouth while twitching with glee. Calem, even from his trance, managed to groan weakly from her actions. Drool hung from his mouth with soft whispers of garbled nonsense briefly escaping his lips.

Something began poking Blinky from behind, reaching straight between the crack of her bubbly posterior. She peeked over her shoulder, her eye catching sight of the steadily twitching bulge in Calem’s underwear. As if on command, a Nasty Plot popped into her mind.

With a surprising amount of strength for a spirit, the trainer’s underwear was torn in two, leaving him only in his shirt and jacket. Calem’s dick flopped out in the cool open air, now free of its embarrassing prison. Blinky marveled at its unique shape and size. She seized her trainer’s legs, forcing his hips to hover as he lay. Her face inched closer and closer to his crotch until her cheek pressed against Calem’s stiffened member.

Again, the Gengar’s tongue snaked from her mouth, surprisingly gentle with the way it lapped at his sensitive balls. The taste of his creamy skin was much saltier than Blinky had anticipated yet she loved it all the same. She slithered all the way to the edge of his ass, her tongue moving upward in one entire lick and coating his manhood in a messy sheen of saliva.

Loud slurping noises increased in tempo. She began to experiment, extending her tongue to grant herself even more opportunities in pleasuring him. Twisting and curling, she pumped Calem’s slick member skillfully before finally plunging it past her lips, his squirming encouraging her further.

Blinky clutched her trainer’s hips, driving his entire length into her mouth. She went down on him, allowing his thick musky scent to fill her senses. Any and all thinking had ceased, merely following the instincts pounding at her from the back of her mind.

It was an act of vulgarity. A filthiness seen mostly under the cover of darkness and relegated to lust blinded deviants; which obviously meant Blinky was under obligation to try it for herself. A telepathic order was sent to Calem’s mesmerized brain. Both of his hands fell on the Gengar’s head, tenderly forcing her into bobbing back and forth on his shaft. It was among the actions she herself had witnessed once before. From inside her mouth, her serpentine tongue effortlessly wrapped around him.

“…Hhhhhrghh…Blinky?”

Blinky froze solid as she felt Calem stir slightly. To her dismay, his arms returned to his chest. The hypnotic colors of his eyes faltered somewhat, signaling its target was beginning to awake. She was certain the hypnosis would’ve been enough bought her enough time! She was left with no other choice but to duck under the bed. Maybe if she was careful, he wouldn’t see what she was-

“Hrrsfsmmm…zzZzz…Pants aren’t for _eating_ , ya silly…”

…Or not.

There was a small beat before the trainer drifted back into the dream world. Blinky’s head phased through his mattress, cautiously eying his again stationary body for any sudden movements. To her dismay, the delightfully thick half-mast he once held had reverted back to its unawakened state. She frowned in frustration. It was evident that a new tactic needed to be employed if she was to get what she wanted. From that fact, another Nasty Plot formed.

Nightmare. The ghost type method of manipulating dreams. Many assumed that its uses were restricted only to inflicting mental harm to the victim, forcing them to experience horrid visions over and over at the user’s content. A half-truth in reality. One that Blinky looked to exploit.

The spirit hovered directly above her trainer, her spellbinding gaze locked on his face. Flashes of the Gengar’s enticing form were easily planted into his subconscious form. Blinky reveled in watching him blush and mumble in his sleep. The remaining jacket he wore was soon removed while she operated, donning it on herself with a cheerful grin. Her curious fingers ran along the toned muscle of his now bare chest. Humans seemed to find this particular part of male anatomy appealing. While Blinky didn’t share the same sentiment, the squishy sensation of the flesh held her intrigue. The warmth he gave off greatly differed from the light chill her own body stored. She trailed down, groping and feeling the soft milky skin until reaching Calem’s returned erection.

Blinky yelped in surprise when his arms sprung forward, pulling her spectral form closer to him. Her cool body temperature soothed him. He was still sound asleep with the images of the Gengar’s “nightmare” still afflicting his mind. The trainer’s arousal now poked in-between Blinky’s firm thighs, occasionally twitching from the slightest movement of her haunches.

The Gengar giggled to herself. Glancing at Calem’s dick from beneath her, it was evident that he was just as ready as she was. With an eager grin, her palm seized his cock, aligning him directly with her opening. With only the slightest shove, she was able to feel the peak of his head slide through. It was a gradual slope, her walls starting to clasp his length as she slid down. The sensation was all around different from other ghost types. He was _warm_. A comforting heat that resonated at her very core and sent sensual waves throughout her ethereal body. She moaned loudly, tongue dangling from the side of her mouth and leaking droplets of spittle.

Calem sighed sharply, subconsciously clutching her close. Blinky’s face flushed as his face plummeted into the canyon of her breasts, still conducting their cruel and unusual torture of the shirt she wore. It was odd – most of the time it had been the other way around. The change of pace was more than rewarding, seeing her goofy trainer snuggle and squeeze her. His hips began to buckle, inciting tiny moans of surprise from her. It was getting progressively difficult to tell if he was truly asleep. Blinky squealed as Calem’s bucking soon became soft thrusts. He cradled her, burying himself in the crook of her neck.

Blinky couldn’t have imagined such results occurring with anyone else. The longer her raunchy dreams were planted into his mind, the harder he _fucked_. The motions were steady yet rough, as though a piece of his very soul was willingly being given to her each time he hilted her. The plumpness of her rear began to bounce with every hard, wet _slap_. Even Blinky’s diminutive tail wiggled with joy from the euphoric heat.

She wanted – no, she couldn’t un-live without kissing him. Their mouths connected, tongues swirling and tangling while hips collided against one another. Blinky griped Calem’s naked body with every ounce of strength she had. Her wonderful trainer returned the favor, rotating their position on her bed so that he was on top. He moved like a machine, his shaft leaving its mark within her snatch.

Low grunts and wails harmonized with each other. Blinky tightened around him as Calem’s hips pistoned into her over and over. No longer was she controlling the pace of their lovemaking. It was _all_ him. He gripped her full buttocks as he fucked her, neither he nor Blinky breaking away from their steamy hot kiss. She worked her tongue around his with a passion she hadn’t experienced before. None of her previous trainers came close to making her feel as joyful as she was now.

Blinky felt him quiver and throb. Tension reached its peak. His muscles tightened for a single moment before it happened. Mindless pumping melted into a single maintained thrust. As Calem’s hilt smacked her pelvis one final time, his entire body relaxed into his eruptions. Blinky’s shrieks because low whines as his fluids pumped into her.

Everything faded to silence. Finally regaining her senses, she was met with Calem’s face camouflaged by the darkness and still hovering directly over her. Blinky’s contented smile wavered. He said nothing, filing her with an ironic sense of dread. She was unable to make out any looks of contempt or fear, th ones that ghost types recognized the most. The more time passed, the more worried she became. Her dream manipulations were sure to have ended by now. Every instinct in her mind was screaming for her to disappear – to fade away before he had a chance to abandon her just like the others, yet she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, her eyes shut as she braced herself for the inevitable.

“…HhhhhgSsChEW!!”

A sneeze.

His response came in the form of a sneeze.

The Pokemon petrified herself solid, almost unable to process what had just occurred. Eyes remained locked on his stagnant features, whether out of shock or curiosity, Blinky was unable to say. The moonlight soon illuminated the room just enough for her to take a peek at her trainer’s face.

 _He was still asleep_.

Somehow, through that entire ordeal – dream meddling and all – Calem did not once awake.

Blinky chirped in surprise when he plopped back on top of her with the grace of a Snorlax. Light snoring muffled into her mounds. The room fell into peaceful quiet once again. She sighed, the absurdity of the entire situation hitting all at once. It was then that she realized something:

She couldn’t have cared any less.

\--

“Soooo…”

“…Sooooo?”

Serena locked curious eyes with her best friend. “How’s the Gengar training coming along?” She never knew Calem to be a discouraged sort. Whenever a challenge presented itself, he was often ready to keep going at it until he found a way through. Usually, that was due to his difficulty in actually finding the more logical ways but who can say what the “logical way” was for training something with a reputation for scaring people to death.

 “It’s going great actually!” Calem’s grin beamed brightly, not unlike the pokemon in question. “I woke up this morning naked for some reason-“

“A little TMI, dude,”

“and this time, she actually dressed me the right way!”

Serena’s gazed lowered, smiling impressively at the navy blue jeans he so evidently prided himself in. “I can see that. Good for you!” She ruffled his hair as they walked, mentally sighing in relief she wasn’t going to be forced to steer him away from the crowds this time. “It’s a start at least.”

“She’s really starting to come along!” Calem strolled with a jovial spring in his step, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the midnight air. His mood with momentarily pause every few steps, followed by an awkward adjustment of his pants.

“Something wrong?” Serena inquired.

“I must not have worn my pants in a while or something.” He winced slightly from the uncomfortable sensation. “They keep chafing for some reason.”

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. There could have been numerous explanations for that issue. Pants inside out, putting on the wrong size by accident, shrank in the wash or something. Yet her instincts seemed to point at the most probable cause that popped into her brain.

“You’re wearing underwear, aren’t you?”

Elsewhere, a very contented Shadow Pokemon has been posing in the mirror still in her trainer’s favorite shirt and a newly bought pair of Luvdic boxer shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not advocate for sleep sex in any way please do not fuck people who are asleep


End file.
